


Saturday Morning Diversions

by Tyzanefiction



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzanefiction/pseuds/Tyzanefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Friday Night Diversions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Diversions

*Takes place before Crash and Burn

Ty stretched his arms, tossing one over Zane’s back absentmindedly and startling him awake.

“Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you,” he curled to his side and snuggled against Zane.  
Zane mumbled something and ran his hand up Ty’s side.

Ty stared longingly at his lover, watching him drift back to sleep. Last night had been great, and though Ty was still a little sore, he felt his cock hardening when he thought about their pre-dinner interlude. Zane had needed to alleviate the stress he was feeling at work and Ty tried his best to provide a distraction. Although even he had to admit a naked and hard Zane could hardly go untouched.

He smiled when he thought about what he’d like to do this morning to alleviate his stress. More like leered as he gazed over his naked lover.

Ty shifted down on the bed, careful not to jostle Zane too much. Sliding his hand up Zane’s thighs he made move them apart. Zane fought him slightly but then eased open his legs.

“So easy,” Ty murmured. 

Zane murmured something unintelligible and threw his arm over his face. Ty smiled and began to slowly stroke Zane’s cock, watching as it began to harden. Zane moaned softly but didn't move. Ty continued to stroke him as he reached down to grab his own cock which was already hard and straining. After one particularly strong pull on his own cock and Zane’s, Zane moaned and jerked awake, throwing his arm to the side and looking down at Ty.

“Good morning Beautiful,” Ty smiled, a gleam in his eyes.

Zane smiled and moaned as Ty squeezed his cock. “Mornin’ Baby.”

“Just thought I’d wake you up with a smile,” Ty said smiling and continuing to stroke Zane.

“I’ve got no objection,” Zane answered shifting himself so Ty could have better access.

“I figured after last night it was my turn to alleviate some stress,” Ty smirked.

“Of course Baby, anytime,” Zane laughed followed almost immediately by a moan as Ty leaned down and began to lick the head of Zane’s cock. Almost of their own volition, Zane’s hips surged forward as he gripped the headboard behind his head.

“Whoa Lone Star,” Ty laughed moving his head away from Zane’s cock. “So greedy.”  
Zane closed his eyes and growled softly, “Ty…”

Ty released Zane altogether and sat up on his knees. “Am I going to have to restrain you?”

With his eyes still closed Zane smiled serenely, “Perhaps.”

“Hmmm….just what kind of morning you interested in Zane?” Ty said, arching his eyebrow.

Zane laughed and opened his eyes and stared lavishly at Ty. “Surprise me.”

Ty took that as a dare and he always won any dare. He smirked and backed off the bed. As Ty walked towards the closet Zane couldn’t help but admire his lithe but muscular naked body. He began to stroke himself while he watched Ty rummage through the shelves in their closet.

“Damn Lone Star we gotta get rid of some shit,” he mused placing his hand on his chin. He glanced out towards Zane and immediately frowned when he saw Zane stroking his now rigid cock.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he growled. Zane just smiled and continued to work his cock.

Ty stepped up his search and finally he found what he was looking for. “Aha!” he said triumphantly raising something over his head. Zane gulped when he saw what Ty had found.

“Is that a whip??” Zane said barely concealing his trepidation.

Ty laughed and unfurled the brown leather whip, letting the end drag along the floor as he started back towards the bed.

“Remember in Texas you wanted to bring back a lasso after that competition? I had other ideas,” Ty smiled, his green eyes shining against the slivers of morning light.

Zane let go of his cock and shifted to a sitting position leaning against the headboard. Already both hands were up to fend off Ty.

“Now Ty, I’m not sure I’m into this, ah…”

Ty threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. When he finally got control of himself, he said, “No worries Zane, it’s just to tie you down and make sure you don’t touch yourself.”

Zane relaxed slightly but was still wary of Ty’s motivations. With a sly smirk on his face, Ty climbed on the bed and crawled towards Zane. Still grasping the whip in his left hand, Ty ran his right up Zane’s thigh as he began to crawl into his lap. Zane couldn’t help but moan as their cocks slowly rubbed together as Ty situated himself in Zane’s lap. Ty wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck as he ground his ass into his lap. Grazing his lips with his own, Ty hummed softly. Zane raised his arms and ran them slowly up and down Ty’s back.

“I’m tempted to let you have your way with me Lone Star,” Ty whispered, his eyes closed. Zane shook his head, running his lips over Ty’s softly.

“No way Baby. You got your whip out and everything,” Zane murmured. Ty smiled into Zane’s lips.

“If you say so,” Ty ran his hands down Zane’s arms, stopping at his wrists and gripping them. 

Raising Zane’s arms he placed them behind his head. Zane gripped the headboard and stared into Ty’s determined eyes. Ty reached down and grabbed the whip by the end. Looping it through the headboard, he secured Zane’s wrists. Ty reached for a pillow and put it behind Zane’s back.

“Hmm, so thoughtful baby,” Zane chuckled.

“Well, when I’m fucking the daylights out of you, you’ll be glad you're comfortable,” Ty smiled.

Zane laughed and began to spread his legs. “Holdup man, I’m in charge here,” Ty gripped Zane’s thighs. Zane laughed harder but didn’t say anything.

Ty backed up and lifted off the bed. Zane thought he was going to the side table for the lube but instead Ty walked out of the bedroom.

Zane waited a few moments. “Uh, Baby?” he chuckled nervously. A few more moments went by and Zane cursed how quiet Ty could be. He couldn’t hear anything downstairs. When he was about to call out again, Ty walked into the bedroom. In his hands was a small black bag. Smiling he walked over to the side table, opened it and took out their bottle of lube.

“What’s in the bag?” Zane gave Ty one of his best smiles as his eyes betrayed him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, SAIC Garrett,” Ty replied climbing on the bed and dropping both the bag and the lube by Zane’s side.

Ty ran his hands up the outside of Zane’s thighs, gripping them and spreading them apart. He crawled in between them hunched over, his lips grazing Zane’s chest. Propping Zane’s legs up, he encouraged him to bend his knees so that Ty could kneel between them. Zane’s cock was hard and straining, lying on his belly. Ty knew he didn’t need to entice Zane any further, his body was turned on and ready for him, despite any uncertainty of Ty’s intentions. Zane dropped his head back against the pillow and shifted his wrists, bound by the whip. He didn’t say anything, just stared intently at Ty.

Ty chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss Zane softly. Zane opened his mouth as Ty’s tongue met his. Ty raised his hands to the back of Zane’s neck and reveled in the kiss for several moments.

Ty pulled back and stared into Zane’s eyes. “You trust me Zane?”

Zane paused, surprised, then realizing Ty meant in this moment right now. No comment on their previous issues. He laughed nervously, “Well I did let you tie me to this bed, didn’t I?”

“Sure did hoss, not very smart of ya,” said Ty, letting his West Virginian accent be more pronounced. 

Zane laughed and said, “Of course I trust you.”

“Good, cause the other day I stumbled upon this store when I was looking for this specialty hardware store. And well, they had some interesting things in there.”

“Oh yeah?” Zane’s eyebrows both went up. 

“I, ah, wasn’t even going to show you this but after your trick last night I figured you were game for something new,” Ty smiled.

Zane flushed when he thought about the night before. “Jesus Ty, what did you get?”

Reaching down for the bag, Ty looked at Zane, trying not to laugh, “Keep an open mind ok?”

“I’ll try,” Zane said leaning forward to see into the bag. 

Ty pulled out what looked like at first glance a black set of rubber bands. 

“Ah, I’m not sure I know what that is,” Zane said, his brow furrowed in concentration. Ty laughed. 

“I wasn’t sure what it was either until the woman told me,” Ty said, a blush forming on his heart shaped face. 

Zane looked up at Ty, “And?”

“It’s a cock ring. Well it’s a cock ring with some added benefits,” Ty said.

“Benefits for whom?” Zane stared at the contraption in Ty’s hands.

Ty smiled and said, “Well I think you are supposed to put a cock ring on before you get completely hard,” Ty and Zane stared at Zane’s very erect cock. Ty rushed to continue before Zane could object, “But this one can be applied at any time and it also goes around your balls.”

“Ah..” Zane continued to stare Ty’s hands.

“Zane,” Ty started to laugh, “I never have any trouble keeping you, ah, engaged. It’s just if I’m going to have my fun, I’m going to make sure you last till I’m ready to let you come.”

“Wow, ok,” Zane chuckled. 

“Baby, I promise if you don’t like it, I’ll take it off,” Ty said seriously, touching Zane’s cheek.

“Shit, do I need a safe word now?” Zane chuckled.

“Yeah how about Beaumont? No Zane, you don’t need a safe word with me, I’m not going to do anything you won’t like, OK?”

“Yeah OK, let’s get this morning surprise going before it’s too late for that thing,” Zane said.

Ty smiled and reached for the lube. Squeezing some out on his fingers, he ran his hands together to warm it up for Zane. Coasting his fingers across Zane’s balls, he began to smooth the lube evenly. After they were coated and ready, he then began to spread it over the base of Zane’s cock. Zane closed his eyes and moaned. “That’s it baby,” Ty said reaching for the cock ring. Recalling what the woman in store had told him, he slipped one stretchy ring over Zane’s left testicle, adjusting it so he could place the other ring over the other one. Zane opened his eyes and looked down.

“So far so good?” Ty asked.

“Yeah,” Zane replied as Ty gripped his cock. The third stretchy ring opened so that Ty could place it around the base of Zane’s cock and adjust it. Ty waited for Zane to adjust to the pressure applied to his cock and balls. “You ok?”

“Yeah, it feels good actually,” Zane said as Ty leaned forward and stole a kiss. Then before he could kiss him back, Ty leaned over and took Zane’s cock into his mouth, sucking him down to the base where the cock ring was. Zane bucked his hips and tried to thrust his cock in Ty’s mouth again. Ty didn’t stop to admonish him, instead taking in his cock several times. Zane moaned loudly at the added pressure the rings applied to his cock and balls.

“Ty,” Zane said in that voice that told him he was on the verge of orgasm. But Ty continued and Zane realized, albeit late, that he was in for a sweet torture. The pressure caused by the rings would hold off his orgasm no matter how ready he was. 

Ty finally pulled back, licking his lips.

“I’m totally fucked, aren’t I?” Zane asked breathlessly, unable to stop the rapid beating of his heart.

“You’re about to be,” Ty laughed getting up on his knees. He reached for the lube again, this time spreading it on his impossibly hard cock. Reaching down he lifted Zane’s hips, positioning him and pressing his back further into the pillow behind Zane. Zane moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Ty’s fingers probe him. Ty didn’t want to prep Zane too long, not wanting to prolong things. He was eager to get to the main event.

Removing his fingers, he grabbed onto Zane’s ass and lifted, positioning his cock. Staring at Zane’s closed eyes, Ty slowly pushed into Zane, taking his time. Once he was fully inside Zane, he planted his knees hard against the mattress and began a steady, hard rhythm. 

Zane began to moan, his eyes still closed, his arms taunt due to being restrained. When Ty shifted his hips, his next thrust hit Zane’s prostate, causing him to shout Ty’s name. Ty began to drill that same spot, lifting his right hand to stroke Zane’s cock. Zane swore again as he desperately tried to buck his hips. Reaching under and grasping Zane behind his lower back, Ty brought Zane’s hips off the bed as he continued to ram into him. His hand continued to stroke Zane and if not for the cock ring Zane would have come all over himself by now.

“Ty,” Zane pleaded. Ty lowered his head and moaned, already so close himself.

Zane was beside himself with the overwhelming pleasure, Ty hitting his prostate, stroking his cock and the added pressure from the rings, Zane couldn't form a coherent thought, other than his body screaming for release.

Ty slowed his thrusts and lowered Zane’s hips to the bed. He continued to stroke Zane’s cock which was red and straining. 

“Baby please, I need to come,” Zane moaned.

Ty released his cock and slid out of Zane’s ass, panting and leaning over Zane. 

“Ok Baby, I'll take care of you,” Ty said breathlessly. Reaching for the lube, Ty looked up at Zane who looked at him in confusion. 

Ty began to slather lube all over Zane’s engorged cock, eliciting a sinful, yet pained moan from Zane.

Ty then got up on his knees and climbed into Zane’s lap, lowering himself so that his ass hovered over Zane’s cock.

“Yeah,” was all Zane could get out before Ty grabbed Zane’s cock and lowered himself farther to take him in. They both moaned as Ty slid down Zane’s cock to the base. Flexing his hips Ty began to ride Zane’s cock.

Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck and slowly begin to kiss him, teasing him with his tongue. Zane moaned into his mouth. Ty knew Zane needed to come soon. He shifted his hips and concentrated his thrusts so that he was hitting his prostate. Ty rode him hard until he knew he was ready to come. Gripping his own cock, he sat down hard on Zane’s cock as he began to come. He watched as his come hit Zane’s chest and moaned loudly as his orgasm spun out of control.

He slowly rode Zane’s cock, as he reached behind himself and under his ass to release the ring around the base of Zane’s cock.  
Zane yelled moaned loudly, “Ty!”

The release in pressure on his cock felt wonderful but he couldn't come until Ty released his balls. “Ty, please, I need to come now.”

Ty raised himself off of Zane’s cock, a moan escaping both of them.

Lowering himself quickly to between Zane’s legs, he reached down and used his teeth to release the last two rings. Instantly Zane came all over himself, moaning and yelling. Ty grabbed his cock lightly and stroked him, watching him continue to spill, Zane gripping his hands and straining his arms against his restraints.

“Good boy, that's it,” Ty cooed. 

After a few seconds, he released Zane’s spent cock. Reaching up to the restraints, he released the knot holding the whip so Zane could lower his arms. With his remaining strength he immediately reached for Ty, grabbing him and pulling him down to lie on top of him.

Ty laughed softly and buried his face into Zane’s neck.

“You ok?” Ty asked.

Zane sighed, “Yeah, I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life.”

“Well then, my job is done,” Ty said pretending to move off of Zane.

“Oh no you don't partner,” Zane said grabbing him.

Ty laughed and fell back on him, inadvertently rubbing his chest against Zane’s. 

“Ew Lone Star, you're covered in come!” Ty said in mock disgust.

“Ha ha, your fault,” Zane said squeezing Ty’s ass.

“Hmmm...perhaps,” Ty nuzzle his cheek with his own.

They laid there for a few moments just enjoying the calm. Pretty soon though they needed to move.

“Shower?” Ty asked.

“Sounds good to me, can you carry me? I don't think my legs work,” Zane laughed.

“Sure thing Beautiful.”


End file.
